


As Far as I Go (I’ll Come Back)

by MsRandom



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Soft Thasmin, Team tardis is separated, Worried Doctor, gay advice from vastra and jenny, thasmin, thasmin is so gay, victorian london, worried yaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 05:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsRandom/pseuds/MsRandom
Summary: Yaz and the Doctor are stuck in Victorian London with no TARDIS or Ryan or Graham. Ryan and Graham may have the TARDIS, but they are very lost. Madame Vastra and Jenny help Yaz and the Doctor to find the others, (and give them so other advice as well)





	As Far as I Go (I’ll Come Back)

**Author's Note:**

> So! New fic! The discord have me this idea, and I kinda ran with it. Enjoy!

As Far as I Go (I’ll Come Back)  
As the Doctor whizzed around the console, she tried to push any thoughts of Yaz from her mind, but, although she was usually able to banish any thoughts, they lingered, and she wasn’t paying attention to the TARDIS.   
Yaz always seemed to be on her mind, and she couldn’t help but daydream about what it would be like to kiss her. Whenever that particular thought comes to mind, she shakes her head and ignores it. It always comes back soon enough though.  
Little did she know, Yaz’s mind was running on the same tracks and she, too, tried to not think of them.   
What the Doctor did know, or thought she knew, was that Yaz would never like her. How could she? Amazing, brilliant, beautiful Yaz wanting her? Unrealistic, she told herself.  
But Yaz was thinking something along those lines as well.  
“So, Doctor, where are we going this time?” Ryan asked, snapping them both out of their musings.  
“The 17th century! Going to see what exactly happened on the 27th of March 1637. Never been exactly sure of that, but I’ve always wanted to find out!” She said, bounding around the TARDIS excitedly. Yaz nearly laughed aloud. She’d never realised it at the time, but every minute, every second she spent with the Doctor, she fell further for her. She wished she could stop it, because how could she like her. Yaz was insignificant! She was no one, and she still didn’t know why the Doctor wanted to travel with her. She was sure there were plenty of other people who were much more intelligent, or interesting than her.  
Suddenly, the Doctor pressed the wrong button, and they were sent tumbling through time…

 

“What just happened?” Graham asked, panicked.  
“Um I may have got the sequence a little bit wrong. Great! Now she’s going to be so mad at me.” The Doctor exclaimed.  
“I’m still confused about the whole TARDIS being alive, Doctor.” Ryan piped up.  
“You’ll get used to it.” The Doctor said, breezing past them out of the door. “Now, where are we?” She asked and stepped out.  
Yaz followed after her, but Ryan and Graham preferred to stay in the TARDIS until they were sure it was safe. They had learnt their lesson after nearly being captured by slave traders, and, although the Doctor had apologised profusely for it, the two of them were a bit more cautious now.  
“Hmmm smells like Victorian London. And Earth. Definitely Earth.” The Doctor said, sniffing the air.  
“I’m not even going to ask.” Ryan muttered. Yaz laughed and the Doctors hearts swelled at the sound. Yaz’s laugh always swept her of her feet and she felt herself falling more every time.  
“So not 1637 then Doc?” Graham asked.  
“Not exactly.” The Doctor said.  
“Can we explore?” Yaz asked and the Doctor nodded excitedly.  
“We can dress up!” the Doctor gasped. “I’ve always wanted to wear a dress, and now is the perfect time!” she exclaimed. It was Yaz’s time for her to bowled over by just how much she loved the Doctor.  
“I’d love to, Doctor.” She said, smiling. The Doctors eyes twinkled, and she beckoned to them. Ryan and Graham shared a knowing glance and followed the pair.

 

The Doctor opened the door to a huge room so full of clothes, it looked as though it may burst.  
“Woah! Why have we never seen this before?” Yaz exclaimed.  
The Doctor just laughed. “Boys, your stuff is over there, the TARDIS will help you find something. Yaz, follow me.”  
They passed all ones of clothes, from togas to things Yaz could never even dream of. She ran her hands along as she walked and tried not to lag behind to much.  
“Here we are! Victorian London.” The Doctor said happily. “Take whatever you like, and you can change over there.” She pointed at the changing room, and Yaz looked at the dresses. There were so many!  
Finally, she decided on a deep red dress which didn’t look too uncomfortable, with a black underskirt which only just showed under the bottom of the dress. The sleeves were long and when she was changed she glanced in the mirror. It was perfect.  
She turned to see if anyone else was ready, and saw Ryan and Graham in matching black suits with a navy tie for Ryan and a red one for Graham.  
“Is the Doctor ready yet?” Yaz asked, and right on cue, the Doctor burst out of her own changing room, wearing a stunning blue dress. The skirt was long, and folded gently around her. She was just pulling a short blazer over it, to match the dress, when she noticed the others looking at her, mouths agape. She glanced down at the outfit self consciously.  
“Is it too much?” She asked and the three of them quickly shook their heads.  
“You look amazing Doctor.” Yaz said softly.  
The Doctor blushed and smiled “So do you.” She stepped closer, so their noses almost touched. “We’d better get going!” She said abruptly and turned away. Yaz let out the breath she hadn’t known she’d been holding.  
Yaz and the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, but before Ryan could, Graham pulled him back in.  
“We have to do something about those two.” He hissed. Ryan was about to nod, but then the TARDIS thought it would be a good idea to leave them, taking Ryan and Graham with her, and the Doctor spun around gasping. “No, no, no, no. Please! I’m sorry! Don’t go!” but she was already gone, and they were alone.  
“What are we going to do, Doctor?” Yaz asked worriedly.   
“Don’t worry, Yaz! I have some friends here.” She said, biting her lip anxiously. Yaz tried to smile, but just ended up looking miserable. She was so worried about Ryan and Graham, but she couldn’t help but feel a little nervous about being around the Doctor on her own. Surely, she would figure it out and then everything would be ruined and- no! She shouldn’t be thinking of that.   
‘’Will Ryan and Graham be ok?” she asked.  
“I hope so.”


End file.
